


Violet

by Catsintheattic



Series: Rainbow Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is determined to fulfil his task. Now all he has to do is convince Pansy that there’s nothing to worry about. Set on September, 1st, 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

Pansy came to him half an hour before curfew. Draco sat on his bed in the boys’ dormitory, leafing through a book without looking at the pages, plans and strategies forming in his head. But the plans and strategies soon changed into more vivid phantasies.

He had enjoyed Pansy immensely on their way back to Hogwarts. Having his head petted and caressed in her lap and getting all her adoration and silent jealousy had felt nice. While he was used to the humble devotion of Vince and Greg, as well as Pansy’s openly expressed affection, her touching and fussing had developed a new quality over the summer. Draco’s lips broadened into a happy grin. Just a slight hint at his importance and his connection with the most powerful, and she had practically fallen to her knees to worship him. Power and attraction worked very well hand in hand. Something stirred in his nether regions. 

Draco let his thoughts wander to what could have happened if they had been alone: Pansy lying across the bench as he pressed her into the old and dusty upholstery, touching her body in all the new places and carefully grinding into her thigh, letting her feel his building erection. Hearing her gasp, her eyes lighting up with that devilish little smile that appeared when she was up to mischief. He wouldn’t press too hard into her, though. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. Pansy, like him, had been brought up properly, and even though they were promised, they had certain rules to follow. He might let his hands wander to-

“Draco.” Pansy’s voice was calm and affectionate beside him. “I knew I would find you here.”

Draco turned towards her. The images in his head quickly swirled away and left him with nothing but heated, over-sensitive skin and a pounding erection in his trousers. He shifted his legs.

Pansy settled silently at his side. Contrary to her former behaviour on the train, she didn’t touch him. Only their shoulders connected lightly.

It was Draco who broke the silence after a short while. “So, has the gossip in the common room already calmed down?”

“They’re still talking about how you broke Potter’s nose. I hope the embarrassed look stays on his ugly face all week.” Pansy did nothing to suppress her satisfied grin. “Honestly, Draco, how could you expect me not to know that you were up to something? I knew it the moment you told me that you had to ‘check something’. We never leave the train without each other.”

Draco nodded. This was the truth. They were friends. But being friends in Slytherin didn’t mean not having secrets from each other. And Pansy was naturally curious. He suppressed a sigh. This had to be expected. She would want to find out more. The question remained, how would she try to reach her goal?

“So you managed to get your revenge on Potter.”

“You should have seen his face, when I broke his nose.”

“He never saw it coming, did he?”

“The stupid Gryffindor fool.”

She laughed, and it felt contagious, an acknowledgement of his cunning and swift execution. So he joined her, and his body was vibrating and relaxing with jubilee. Easy, light and promising. 

“What are you up to?” Her interruption was so blunt and inappropriate that the laughter was still on his lips when he felt the lurch in his stomach.

“Pansy?”

She sighed. “Listen, I know that I’m not supposed to ask, but I have to. And don’t give me that look! You made that little speech on the train about the importance of your task, about how you wouldn’t need to finish school and how qualifications won’t prepare us for the future.”

“And I thought that you were with me on it! That you were happy for me to be given such a chance! But it seems that I was wrong.” He knew that last comment would sting.

“Of course I’m happy for you, Draco. I know that you’re eager to prove yourself. But I’m worried as well. I wouldn’t worry so much if I knew more. I have no idea-”

“And that’s how it’s meant to be. Nobody is to know about it!”

“Not even me.”

“Not even you.”

He saw the hurt on her face, and it made him uncomfortable. “Look, Pansy, this is my mission. I cannot share it with anyone; there’s too much at stake. Besides, I’ve already started preparing; it won’t be too difficult.”

She looked at him, chin raised, and squinted. “Draco Malfoy, what are you talking about?” The intensity of her gaze was almost scorching his skin. “Do you really expect him to give you an easy task? I might not have talked to him in person, but I know certain things. And I’m sure that he won’t go easy on you. Not after- well, you must know this. You have to.”

She had a point. Repairing the Cabinet wouldn’t be an easy task. On the other hand, he had it all laid out. Borgin would be easy to deal with through the help of the werewolf. Draco wasn’t particularly fond of Greyback, but Borgin feared him, as did most of the others. Greyback was an excellent threat. And with the couple of special books he had found in that little shop at Knockturn Alley, Draco should be able to mend the damned Cabinet in a few weeks. The second task, well, that one was different. But then again, maybe he wouldn’t have to use the Killing Curse. There had to be other means, more befitting for a Slytherin. What would be regarded as most befitting for a Death Eater, he conveniently chose to ignore.

Realising that Pansy was still waiting for him to answer, Draco slipped his arm around her waist. “Pansy,” he said, “stop worrying. I can’t tell you more about it, but this is a chance to prove myself, my loyalty, and the worth of my family’s name.” When she didn’t object, he added, “This is important for all of us.”

He gently pulled her around and enclosed her in his arms. First, she stiffened, as if too determined to fight him for his own good, but she stayed silent all the same. When finally, her hands moved upwards to touch him, he could feel them warm and just a bit shaky on his back. He nestled his head against her cheek. The warmth of his own breath caught in the dark-brown strands of her hair. Her lips almost touched his ear.

“Whatever you do, Draco,” she whispered fiercely, “don’t you dare get hurt.” Suddenly, her hands balled into fists and she clutched the fabric of his shirt so hard that he could feel the pull at his throat. “Don’t you dare.”

“I’m going to be alright.” Between two hugs, he softly entangled himself from her grip. “And you are going to be alright as well, Pansy. Don’t let me down.”

She pulled herself together. “No,” she shook her head, “I won’t.” She stood up and placed a light kiss on Draco’s cheek. It was almost curfew, and the boys’ dormitory wouldn’t tolerate her presence much longer. “Goodnight.”

He returned the kiss. “’Night, Pansy.” 

Her steps echoed on the stairs. Pansy. _Viola tricolor._ Draco knew that she wasn’t particularly fond of the flowers she was named after, always complaining that they were too common. But the plants were robust and very adaptive. Their nectar had the power to disinfect and soothe irritated skin and wounds, and the petals were added to several calming draughts to sweeten the bitter taste. Draco smiled to himself. Her name fitted her well.

She would never let him down. After all, they had a future to spend together. And Draco had to make sure that he would be able to live up to all the things a Malfoy had to be. He would never let her down either.

**Author's Note:**

> The first story of the Rainbow Series. Love and thanks to waterbird for being a wonderful beta and a friend. Any remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
